Warlord
Plot Ben, Marinette and Adrien have been training all afternoon, until they transform back. Adrien tells Ben that everyone mustn't know about 'Marinette being Ladybug and Adrien being Cat Noir', to which Ben understands. Ben tells them that he's going to their school tomorrow, to which Adrien and Marinette are happy about, but what they didn't know was that Chloé was not impressed. She calls Sabrina over and tells her to humiliate him tomorrow morning when he turns up to their school, Sabrina thinks twice about this, but is interrupted by Chloé as she doesn't care; to Sabrina's dismay. Ben, Adrien and Marinette all walk back to their houses, to whom Chloé thinks of a quick plan to humiliate Ben at his first day at school. Sabrina warns her again, but Chloé snaps at her. Chloé and Sabrina then walk home. The sky turns from dark blue, to an orange, Marinette, Adrien and Ben are asleep, until they wake up and get ready for school. Miss Bustier looks towards Ben and lets him inside, she allows him to introduce himself. Ben walks inside and introduces himself, he trips over on a banana, courtesy of Chloé and Sabrina. Marinette looks at Chloé and snaps at her, Ben picks himself up from the floor and runs away. Windows began to open, and Hawk Moth is shown, he smiles, whilst reaching his hand. A white, pretty butterfly flies onto his hand, and he covers it, sending the dark power onto it. He releases it. Ben is seen running outside, crying. Suddenly, the akuma flies onto his Omnitrix, possessing it. Hawk Moth tells Ben to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, to which Ben agrees. He then gets transformed into a villain named Warlord. Warlord transforms into Humungousaur, and begins to cause major destruction. Marinette and the rest are currently in class, doing their work, until Miss Bustier interrupts them by telling them that something bad is happening, she tells them that Ben has been akumatized by Hawk Moth, this results in Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino and Chloé to leave the classroom. They then transform into Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. They all escort themselves out of the school. They see Warlord as Humungousaur, causing major destruction, to which Ladybug shouts to get his attention. Humungousaur switches into Swampfire and throws a fireball at them, but Carapace uses his shield to block the attack. They land on the ground, resulting on Swampfire to switch into Ditto; who then duplicates, to their dismay. All of the Ditto clones charge at them. Cat Noir activates his cataclysm, and uses it on the ground, leading to their escape. Ditto morphs back into one and transform back to Warlord. Hawk Moth warns about their powers, to which Warlord thinks of a plan to attack them all at once. Warlord transforms into Big Chill and flies, he then freezes the Eiffel Tower, and switches into Way Big so he could knock it down. Insid the sewers, Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien, in hope to transform again, leaving Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee to finish Warlord off. Ladybug grabs Adrien by the waist and jumps out of the whole Cat Noir made a few minutes ago. Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee escort themselves out of the hole too, to which Warlord sees them. Hawk Moth tells him to give him their miraculouses, to which Warlord transforms into Ghostfreak and turns invisible, he then flies towards them. Ladybug, without noticing, hits something with her yo-yo, then revealing it to be Warlord as Ghostfreak, as he was sneaking up on her, to take the miraculous. Ghostfreak switches into Ventrilosquid and whacks Ladybug into a building, then controls her mind so she could give him her miraculous, but is caught by Rena Rouge. She plays a note from her flute, which casts illusions to confuse Ventrilosquid. Ventrilosquid flies towards them, but gets slammed by Queen Bee. Ventrilosquid gets up and transforms back into Warlord. Rena Rouge runs towards Warlord, but gets knocked by Hawk Moth, as he joins the fight. Warlord transforms into Rocks and attacks them, to which Ladybug, Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee all escape. Hawk Moth tells Warlord to switch into another alien, so he could escort them out of there. Rocks switches into Jetray and picks up Hawk Moth, he flies to see where they are, he lets Hawk Moth go, and Hawk Moth sees Ladybug and the rest. Ladybug casts her lucky charm, to it giving her a windmill, to her confusion. Jetray switches into Alien X and warns them about their defeat, to which Cat Noir arrives and uses his cataclysm at Alien X. Hawk Moth thinks that Warlord has been defeated, however, Alien X picks Cat Noir up and throws him at a car, to Hawk Moth's surprise. Alien X casts a dark energy ball and throws it towards them, they attempt to run, but fail. Ladybug uses her windmill to destroy the dark energy ball. The energy ball explodes, causing Alien X to transform back into Warlord. The Omnitrix is broken, releasing the akuma. Ladybug catches it with her yo-yo, then releasing it after de-evilising it, she throws the windmill, causing everything to go back to normal. Warlord then transforms into Ben. Hawk Moth is defeated, he runs away, while Carapace, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee transform back. Ladybug and Cat Noir then transform back. Back at Hawk Moth's lair, Hawk Moth transforms back into Gabriel Agreste, disappointed about his failure. Nathalie walks in, with the peacock miraculous on, telling him that he's not alone, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (first appearance) *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (first appearance) *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge (first appearance) *Nino Lahiffe/Carapace (first appearance) *Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee (first appearance) *Miss Bustier (first appearance) *Sabrina Raincomprix (first appearance) Villains *Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth (first appearance) **Warlord (first appearance; only akumatized) *Nathalie Sancoeur (first appearance) Aliens Used By Warlord *Humungousaur (first appearance) *Swampfire (first appearance; cameo) *Ditto (first appearance) *Big Chill (first appearance; cameo) *Way Big (first appearance; cameo) *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Ventrilosquid (first appearance) *Rocks (first appearance) *Jetray (first appearance) *Alien X (first appearance) Trivia